Exposure
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto hates exposure, but soon realises that the only way to get things done is to be exposed.


Exposure - Narusasu/Sasunaru

I was walking down the street, minding my own business when I passed Konoha's only theatre. I noticed that moron, Sasuke-teme, walking out of the building. I pretended not to see him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him lately. He was my frienemy, but somehow had managed to become my rival since coming back to Konoha.

I could feel the irritation creeping up on me. No matter how hard I tried to get Sasuke's attention so we could have a proper discussion, he ignored me. So I gave up. Kakashi and sakura noticed that something was up, but whenever they tried to talk to me I told them I was fine.

Wasting time became my new hobby. I hadn't been on a mission in weeks because I had broken my arm, and it wasn't fully recovered yet., so I liked to waste time. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my nonsensical thoughts. I spun around to see Sasuke.

"Dobe," he said. _I am not going to start arguing with Uchiha. _

"Something you wanted?" I asked. I was trying to be polite, but it was hard.

"I've had a revelation," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're actually a vegetarian?" I asked hopefully. Sasuke gave me a funny look.

"Just eating vegetables is not sufficient for an elite ninja, Dobe," said Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. Nothing was ever sufficient these days when it came to Sasuke.

"You're not gonna give out a big decleration, are you?" I asked suspiciously. My outlook on life had changed drastically, so I was always expecting the unexpected.

"Let's get something to eat," said Sasuke. That was definitely unexpected. I nodded my head and followed Sasuke, till we were seated in Ichiraku's.

Our server came and took our order's. I ordered 3 bowls of miso ramen, while Sasuke ordered just one.

"Would you care to tell me why you're being so friendly?" I asked Sasuke.

"Can't two friends go out for some food?" retorted Sasuke.

"You hate me. Why the hell would you want to eat with me?!" I found my weakness. Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one that seemed to get me riled up these days.

"What makes you think I hate you?" Sasuke glared.

"Generally when you avoid someone, and repeatedly tell them you hate them, generally means you hate them," I snapped. Sasuke flinched. I knew I should really show Sasuke some appreciation, after all he was paying for the food, but I couldn't help but get angry at the Uchiha.

"Naruto … I …" Sasuke was going scarlet. That was funny.

"You … realised you could glow? You hate the rain? What?" I asked.

"I'm … I … I don't hate you," I could see that Sasuke had wanted to say something else. Sasuke had lost the ability to form proper sentences. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. Sasuke glared at me, and I felt a pang in my chest. I didn't like the fact that Sasuke was glaring at me. I never did, but for some reason his glare right now made me feel vulnerable, weak, _exposed_.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked. Those three words cut like a blade. I felt myself lighten up. Like I could see the way things were working. Those three words gave me the courage to tell Sasuke what I had failed to tell him all those years ago. It was like a knife had cut through all of the problems I had, and made them disappear.

"Sasuke … you mean a lot to me. You know that, right?" I started. Sasuke nodded his head, signalling for me to continue. I could feel my breakdown coming. I knew somewhere in my heart that I was about to be rejected, but I didn't care.

"I think, somewhere along the line, you saw passed the front I had put up; and I think because of that, I fell for you." The server came over with our food, and we ate in silence then. I was finished my bowls of ramen by the time Sasuke had finished his only bowl.

"When you found me at Orochimaru's base … I realised then I had made a terrible mistake," said Sasuke. I froze. I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"What was it?" He got up from the table leaving money.

"Ever meeting you." He left. I put down money for my share of the bill. He had only left money for his own ramen, but I didn't care.

* A week later *

I was at in an apartment that I had to share with Sai because Lady Tsunade was 'worried about my health'. I had been on a mission for the past few days, and had nearly gotten killed because of my 'stupidity'.

The truth was that I didn't care if I died at that moment, because my significant other didn't want to see me anymore. Not that Sasuke knew I had thought of him as my significant other until he had rejected me.

I was currently watching Sai pack up for oour next mission. Sai hadn't said, but I knew that the only reason he was coming was to make sure that I didn't try to kill myself. Not that I was going to. I was far too important to kill. I still had hopes to become Hokage, even if sometimes I wished I wasn't in Konoha.

"Naruto, could you wait in the kitchen while I get something from my room?" Sai asked. I nodded and headed in the kitchen. I heard a door open and close, and realised it was too far away to have been Sai's bedroom door. It opened and closed a few minutes later, but it was not Sai who came in.

I froze at the person in the door way. "What do you want?" My voice was like ice. I was not in the mood to see this particular boy right now.

"I just got back from a mission. Tsunade wanted me to talk to you, she told me everything that happened, Dobe." I glared at Sasuke.

"Say what you have to say and go," I said. I did not need a lecture from him. I didn't care about what he had to say. He had taken my reason to live a week ago at Ichiraku's.

"I was stupid." I blanked.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen and stood behind me. He leaned down so his chin rested on my shoulder. I froze.

"When Tsunade had said that you had almost gotten killed, I felt something inside of me freeze up. I left her office without a word, and ran into Sai, who is currently waiting outside while I talk to you. He wanted to give us some privacy I guess." I stared dumbfounded at the open kitchen door.

"You … I … why would you do that?" I asked. Sasuke came round so he was facing me, leaning on part of the table.

"Because I fell for you without realising it," he said, smiling. It was a rare sight to see him smiling.

"Are you playing with me?" I asked incuriously. He smirked, and then stood, pulled me up into his arms and kissed me. I felt myself float, till I hit Cloud 9. The exposure I had felt with Sasuke was gone, replaced by an intense feeling I could only describe as love.

Sasuke pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"At Ichiraku's, I got confused. I had left Konoha because I had loved you, and it was driving me mad. I wanted to be near you all the time, and thought that you wouldn't feel the same way about me as I did you." I blushed.

"I never had a crush on Sakura. It was a cover up because people treated me like a monster because of Kyuubi. I didn't want to give them another reason to hate me." Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a hug.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you," said Sasuke. I smiled and held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry for not kissing you sooner," I said, and I kissed the Uchiha again.


End file.
